I'll Steal Your Heart
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: The spirit detectives are faced with a new case involving missing spirit valuables. But will they be able to catch this young thief that is said to be Youko's protegee or will she be able to steal Kurama's heart?


Hi this is Simply Hopeless and though this is not my first story on this website this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story so please bare with me. I of course do not own any of the YYH cast but I do own this story. I do hope you enjoy this story and if you like Inuyasha stories then check the stories I wrote about them. Please review.

I'll Steal Your Heart

Chapter One: I'll Steal a Kiss

ANCIENT JAPAN, BEFORE YOUKO WAS FORCED TO BECOME KURAMA

Sakura smiled to herself as she saw what she had come for. It was a silver brooch that shone with the littlest of light. The prized treasure of Young King Ema and she now held it in her hands.

Then someone snatched the brooch from her and Sakura glared her blue eyes up at him. "Youko why'd you do that? I stole it fair and square!" Pouting the little girl was almost close to tears.

"Sakura if you ever want to be successful then you must never be distracted, even if you do recover your prize," Youko reprimanded. He tossed the shiny big stone, which they pretended was the brooch for the practice course, away.

"I know, I know," mumbled Sakura. Her reddish-brown fox ears plastered to her skull in shame. She opted to sit on a rock by the river and put her head in her hands tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"You'll get it one day Sakura," Youko's were soothing to the small kitsune as he pet her head comfortingly.

Sakura launched herself at Youko's tall frame. "You really mean it?" Sakura's hopeful voice floated up to him somewhere close to his belly button as she hugged around the older kitsune's waist, to his surprise.

He smiled down at the little kitsune that smiled at him with happiness on her upturned face. Her tear-streaked face was radiant with her happiness at Youko's words.

She was a little girl of around seven or eight. Her hair was tied in a quickly done ponytail that threatened to spill out the long curly pink locks. Her blue eyes were as blue as the ocean and freckles kissed her little nose and cheeks for being outside for long periods of time.

"I'm sure Sakura. Give it some time and practice and you'll maybe even be as good as me," Youko smiled encouragingly as he awkwardly returned the young kitsune's hug. He was not used to showing so much affection unless it was something in it for him.

PRESENT DAY JAPAN

Kurama pulled a rose from his red hair and transformed it into his rose whip while running. He lashed it out so that it whipped around the thief's legs and made the person trip and fall.

He then walked cautiously to the thief and as he was about to reach for the person he was taken by surprise at how the thief tried little to resist. 'Something isn't right,' he thought and turned around the thief's body and threw off its mask.

The person was gone; this was a decoy. It was just a vine-like plant that could move like a person. "You really thought I would easily let you catch me?" The real thief cocked its head questioningly. The thief seemed to gloat as they sat crouched on a rafter above Kurama.

"It takes more than just one spirit detective to catch me. I learned my craft from the best. You could never catch 'the protégée of the legendary Youko." The thief smiled before quickly jumped out the open window.

"Hey what happened Kurama? I thought you had caught that thief." Yusuke frowned at his friend in disappointment. Kurama looked at Yusuke with confused eyes, his thoughts somewhere else.

'_What did that thief mean by my protégée? I had only one person I trained and she is dead. Right?_' Came Youko's voice in Kurama's head. 'Don't ask me. I don't think I've met a thief except maybe you,' came Shuichi's voice in Kurama's head.

'_Watch it human or you'll find more things to worry about then some thief that thinks it knows me_,' growled Youko's voice warningly. 'Calm down Youko, I was just stating a fact,' came Shuichi's voice and he laughed nervously.

Youko growled but said nothing else; he was deep in his own thoughts of a little girl that he had once known.

TWO WEEKS LATER

'This time I will catch her,' Kurama thought. It had been two weeks of near misses as the crafty thief kept eluding him. But Kurama had finally figured out the pattern the thief used and he was going to catch whoever the person was and make them explain about how they knew Youko.

And indeed he caught her. As he pretended to trip and fall down so that she was now faraway from him. The thief became overconfident and wasn't watching where they were going so how could they notice the little innocent seed on the ground? Not until the vines wrapped around their legs as they passed by did they realize their mistake.

The thief could not move as the plant held the legs in a death grip. Kurama casually walked up to the surprised thief that looked at him through their eye slits in the ski mask.

The thief pulled off the mask and Kurama watched in surprise as curly pink hair tumbled out and settled on the thief's shoulders. The thief was in fact a young woman with reddish-brown fox ears and deep blue eyes.

She didn't seem upset at being caught at all and fact she chuckled to herself. With a quick slice of her claws she freed her legs from the vines before standing.

"If I can't steal this jewel then I might as well steal a kiss." The thief shrugged her shoulders as she smiled good-naturedly at the surprise on Kurama's face. _'She looks like Sakura_,' Youko voice said in Kurama's head.

But then the little vixen silenced all thoughts as she placed her lips against his. She playfully nibbled at his bottom lip before she pulled away and walked backwards to the hole.

"I'm sorry but I must be going?" she said and turned so she could jump into the hole.

"How do you know Youko? What is your name?" Came Kurama's frantic voice, as he broke from the spell that kiss seemed to put him under.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smiled mischievously at him and winked before she jumped through the hole in the ground she must have created to enter in the first place.

He smiled at himself at the vixen's cleverness to elude him again. The plant that had wrapped around her leg moments ago was shriveled up dead. He walked away as casually as he could. His hands were in his pockets with the jewel that he had retrieved and smiled to himself. He could not wait to catch the thief and unravel the mystery that was her.

"You did not capture the thief fox." Hiei's cold voice drifted from above him as he exited the safe house.

"But I did retrieve the jewel though." Kurama smiled apologetically at Hiei and tossed the jewel to his silent friend who eyed the kitsune suspiciously.

"Hn," was Hiei's only response at the kitsune's small smile.

NEXT DAY, MONDAY, AT SCHOOL

"Class settle down. I would like to introduce a new student to this school. An exchange student all the way from the States though she was originally born in Japan," came Mr. Saotome's dull voice.

"This is Valentine, Ami. So will anyone like to escort her around the school?" The teacher's eyes drifted across the room looking for volunteers. Kuwabara practically leapt out of his seat as he waved his arms frantically to be picked.

'Who was that girl?' Kurama thought as he looked with unfocused emerald eyes at the blank worksheet on his desk that he hadn't started yet. He thought about how she boldly kissed him before she made her escape.

'_It wasn't like you didn't like it_,' came Youko's reply. The young thief that he thought he knew also baffled him. 'I didn't say that, but how does she know you Youko?' said Shuichi.

"Kurama why not you?" Mr. Saotome ignored the big oaf's hand to point to the redhead.

"Yes Mr. Saotome." Kurama's bored voice automatically replied. He looked up at the girl that he'd be escorting. His emerald green eyes widen in surprise as he stared at the new girl.

He could have sworn she looked just like the thief that he had saw last night. She had the same deep blue eyes full of humor and secrets and he almost thought he saw curly pink hair instead of the straight jet-black hair she wore in a bun.

"Hi my name is Ami Valentine, it's been a while since I heard my last name out before my first," Ami smiled awkwardly at Kurama before offered her hand. "What is your name?" The girl cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi," said Kurama as he took the girl's hand and shook.

"This is gonna' be some school year, huh?" Ami laughed as she sat next to Kurama before looking curiously at him.

"I think it will be too." Kurama smiled a little amused at the good-natured girl. +So how did you like my story? Be honest I can take it. I think? Well anyway review and I'll try to type up the next chapter called 'Who's that girl?' Could that thief really be the person Kurama think she is, but she should be dead shouldn't she? And why would Kurama think Ami remind him of the thief? Well thank you for reading and please remember to review.


End file.
